


Birthday Cake

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Birthday Fluff, Dogs, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Family traditions are important, especially when there's a new family member.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Dogo fluff for the soul!

“Do you think he will like it?” Rey asks from her perch on the counter.

Poe looks at her and shrugs. “We do it for Bee each year, so it’s only fair we try it him.” 

In the oven, a small batch of peanut butter cupcakes are baking, making the whole apartment smell delicious.

The timer rings and Poe pulls them out of the oven. They wait a couple of minutes before icing the cupcakes.

“Perfect,” Rey whispers as she sticks a candle into one of them. “I really hope he likes it.”

“I’m sure he will, he loves anything you do,” Poe reassures her, kissing her softly on her cheek. “Let’s try to make him eat it.”

They move to the living room where the boys are both chilling on the couch. Peanut butter cupcakes for birthdays have been a tradition in their family since Bee’s first birthday. However, this year, they don’t actually know if it’s an actual birthday. 

After all, D-O has only been in their lives for a few weeks. Rey slowly picks up the nervous miniature Pinscher from the couch and places him in front of the small plate. The little dog is still very fidgety, but they’ve had a lot of progress with him since they rescued him from the shelter. Beebee, their corgi, sits patiently by Poe’s side and watches as his new little brother enjoys his first cupcake.

“Happy birthday D-O,” Poe whispers as Rey blows out the candle. 

In the end, Rey does end up having to feed him little pieces of crumbled cake by hand, but it was still a very sweet moment for everyone.


End file.
